leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Riot Games
| Miejsce założenia = Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA | Założyciele = *Brandon Beck *Marc Merrill | Siedziba główna = Zachodnie Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA | Firma macierzysta = Tencent Holdings Limited | Spółki zależne = *Radiant Entertainment *Riot Forge | Liczba oddziałów = 24 (2018) | Liczba pracowników = 2,500 (2018) | Najważniejsze osoby = *Brandon Beck (współprzewodniczący) *Marc Merrill (współprzewodniczący) *Nicolo Laurent (dyrektor generalny) *Dylan Jadeja (dyrektor finansowy) *Scott Gelb (dyrektor operacyjny) | Gry = *League of Legends *Legends of Runeterra *Mechs vs. Minions *Teamfight Tactics | Firmy współpracujące = | Strona internetowa = riotgames.com | Portale = *Facebook *Twitter *Youtube }} Riot Games Inc. – niezależny amerykański producent, założony w 2006 roku w Culver City w stanie Kalifornia. Historia Riot Games powstało za sprawą [[Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill|'Marca' "Tryndamere" Merrilla]] i [[Brandon "Ryze" Beck|'Brandona' "Ryze" Becka]] – dwóch przyjaciół, którzy po raz pierwszy poznali się w Szwajcarii. Zdecydowali się na współpracę w kierowaniu nowo stworzonym studiem, celując w dość doświadczoną grupę odbiorców. Wraz z [[Steve "Guinsoo" Feak|'Steve'em' "Guinsoo" Feakem]] i [[Steve "Pendragon" Mescon|'Steve'em' "Pendragon" Mesconem]] zaangażowali się w rozwój League Of Legends: Clash of Fates. Przez około dwa lata od powstania firmy, założyciele byli nieaktywni w tworzeniu, gdyż zbierali środki na stworzenie pierwszego dzieła, by w 2008 roku zacząć pracę nad grą opartą na DotA Allstars (zebrano wtedy około 7 milionów dolarów). Pierwszy raz gra została ogłoszona 7 października 2008, a wersja alfa została uruchomiona 10 kwietnia 2009 roku. 27 października 2009 roku, Riot Games stworzyło i wydało bezpłatną grę wieloosobową League of Legends, opartą na systemie Free-to-play (F2P). W stosunku do obiektu swej inspiracji (Defense of the Ancients), Tom "Zileas" Cadwell dążył do uczynienia swojego dzieła przystępniejszym. Już w ciągu roku od wydania dzieła została pobrana ponad milion razy. Wskutek wielkiego sukcesu, w 2011 roku firma Riot Games została przejęta przez chińskie przedsiębiorstwo Tencent. W 2013 roku, Riot Games zostało umieszczone przez pismo Game Developer na liście 30 najlepszych producentów gier komputerowych wszech czasów. Obecnie główną marką firmy jest League of Legends, jednak firma wydaje raz na jakiś czas gry z motywem LoL'a w formie platformówek. Wytworzyła do tej pory cztery: *'Cho'Gath Eats The World' *'Astro Teemo' *'Pixel Poro' *'Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup' W 2016 roku, Ryan "Morello" Scott ogłosił, że firma pracuje nad zupełnie nową grą, która ma być połączeniem kilku gatunków i ma nie nawiązywać do ich głównej produkcji.Studio Riot Games, czyli twórcy League of Legends, pracują nad nową grą 19 września 2016 roku, studio ogłosiło wydanie gry planszowej dla czterech osób pt. "Mechs vs Minions" w dniu 13 października 2016 roku.Oficjalna strona gry (ANG)Gra w sklepie Riot Merch Oddziały right|330px Kwatera główna Riot Games znajduje się w zachodnim Los Angeles (adres: 12333 Olympic Blvd Los Angeles, CA 90025, United States) a poprzednio w Santa Monica. W sumie na całym świecie znajduje się 16 oddziałów firmy w różnych miastach: *Berlin (Niemcy) *Brighton (Wielka Brytania) *Dublin (Irlandia) *Hong Kong (Chiny) *Meksyk (Meksyk) *Moskwa (Rosja) *Nowy Jork (USA) *Saint Louis (USA) *Santa Monica (USA) *Santiago (Chile) *São Paulo (Brazylia) *Seul (Korea Południowa) *Stambuł (Turcja) *Sydney (Australia) *Tajpej (Republika Chińska) *Tokio (Japonia) Struktura Kierownictwo *Brandon "Ryze" Beck *Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill *Scott Gelb *Tom "Zileas" Cadwell *Chris Enock *Steve "Pendragon" Mescon Korporacja *Brandon "Ryze" Beck *Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill *Liz Quintero *Vikas Jain Producenci *Producenci **Steven Snow, Mark Franz, Status Kwoh, Travis "Volibar" George *Asystenci Producentów **Aaron 'Lindorn' Smith, Ryan 'RyanLaughlin' Laughlin, TheGreatHembini *Współproducenci **Steve "Udyr" Mieczkowski, RiotStallion, Karen 'KarrieBear' Wnuk, Gifted Wolf *Inni Producenci **Jason 'RiotFastLoris' Lenny, MrCrumb, Jeff "RiotJeffJew" Jew Operatorzy *Chris Ward *Chris Collier *Nathan Ben-Attar Inżynieria *Scott Gelb, Kevin Borer, Joel Anderson, Andrew Woo, Christopher McArthur, Cyriaque Kouadio, Scott Delap, Michael Root, Barry Livingston, David Banks, Vic Keenan, Jonathan McCaffrey, George 'Fruitstrike' Skleres, Ray Perez, VerrDon Mason, David Eilering, Mike Matsumura, Jianfei Liao, Luke Rinard, Kirk Black Art *Edmundo Sanchez, Young Chung, Troy Adam, Alex M. Lehmann, Wes Keil, Jeremy Putnam, Michael "IronStylus" Maurino, Katie "RiotTeaTime" De Sousa Design *Design Gry **CertainlyT, Classick, Coronach, Ezreal, Guinsoo, gypsylord, Hephastopheles, Issfire, Meddler, Morello, RiotScruffy, RiotWrekz, Volty, Yegg, ZenonTheStoic *Design Techniczny **Brackhar, davin, Lyte, rjcombo, Status Kwoh, Xelnath *Obecny Balans **FeralPony, Geeves, Jha, LovelyRM, Roku, Scarizard, SmashGizmo, Solcrushed, Statikk, ThinkMeats, Xypherous Społeczność *Steve "Pendragon" Mescon, Andrew "Tamat" Beegle, Daniel 'ZenonTheStoic' Klein, David 'Phreak' Turley, Quentin Chappet, Radosław Pasternicki Kontrola Jakości *Veigar Bouius *James Anderson Obsługa Klienta *Alex Yee *Jesse Perring Interfejs Użytkownika *Jason Cohen *Travis Goetz Marketing *Chris Enock, Chris Heintz, Matt "RiotMarcou" Marcou, Andy Ho, Jeffrey Pfingsten, Laura 'Moneypenny' Brown, Kevin Cheung Rozwój Biznesu *Jason Yeh *Nicolo Laurent Nagrody Riot Games= * #13 Fortune's 100 Best Companies to Work For List (2015) * Pioneer Award (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) (2014) * #3 Best Medium-Sized Companies to Work For (2013) * #4 Top 25 Tech Companies to Work at in 2013, as Ranked by Their Own Staff (2013) * Top 30 Developers of All Time (2013) * Best Community Activation – Gaming Marketing Award (2013) * Top 10 Developers (2013) * Top 10 Persons of the Year 2012 (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) (2012) * 30 Under 30 (Co-founder Brandon Beck) (2011) * Entrepreneurs of the Year (Co-founders Brandon Beck and Marc Merrill) – Ernst & Young (2011) * Top 30 Developers – Game Developer Magazine (2010) * The Game Developer 50 (VP of Design Tom Cadwell) (2010) * The Digital 100: The World's Most Valuable Startups (2010) |-| League of Legends= * BAFTA Award, Persistent Game in 2015 * Golden Reel Award, Game Cinematics (A New Dawn) – Motion Picture Sound Editors (2015) * Audience Award, Best Community Relations & Best Live Game (2012) * 12 Best Free Entertainment Services and Apps of 2012 * 100 Best PC Games of All Time (2012) * Update of the Year (2012) * Best Online Game – Level Magazine (2012) * Game of the Year: MOBA – GameSpy (2011) * Free Game of the Year (2011) * 15 Best PC Games – GamePro (2011) * Free to Play Game of the Year (2011) * Online Game of the Year (2010) * Audience Award, Best Online Technology, Best Online Visual Arts, Best Online Game Design & Best New Online Game (2010) * Readers' Choice (Best Strategy Game) (2009) * Readers' Choice (Best Multiplayer Game) (2009) * PC Gamer's Choice – GameSpy (2009) Multimedia Raport o lagach - porównajcie swoje połączenie| Co się dzieje, gdy naciskam Q? Wsparcie gracza Riot Games| Ethernetowy romans — krótkie filmy wsparcia technicznego| Stażyści-założyciele League| Na pewno (nie) rywale (Dokument Riot Games)| Dziesięciolecie firmy Riot Games| Spytaj Riot kończy roczek| Riot Games Cribs Tryndamere| Frequencies - Muzyka League of Legends| Narysuję dla RP - Sztuka rysunków za RP| Za kulisami - Imagine Dragons na mistrzostwach świata| Kino League of Legends - Nowy Świt (Zza Kulis)| cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games en:Riot Games Inc. es:Riot Games Inc. fr:Riot Games pt-br:Riot Games Inc. ru:Riot Games Inc. Kategoria:League of Legends